Professions
Over time players in Thalam Online may want to pick up a profession in addition to adventuring and slaying monsters. Thalam Online features an in-depth crafting system, which players can utilize to make items to use or sell. Currently, there are seven professions that can be unlocked. All professions must first be unlocked by finding an NPC profession master to teach the relevant profession. As of now, players can learn a maximum of 2 professions. Alchemy Potion and poison brewing is the meat and potatoes of this trade, though it also covers things like ore transmutation and engineering to a degree. Alchemists gain the ability to use Alchemy Labs, Transmutation Circles, and are encouraged to collect herbs. For more in-depth information about Alchemy, see the Alchemy page. Enchantment Potentially the most mystical of the trades, enchanting (and in turn, inscription) involves bestowing magical enhancements upon equipment. Doing this requires the use of an Enchanting Table and Mystic Dust which is rarely found on rare enemies, or harvested from useless magic items. For more in-depth information about Enchantment, see the Enchantment page. Weaponscraft A blacksmith who specializes in the creation of weaponry and associated equipment. Taking this trade allows the player to use a mining pick to harvest ore, and a hammer to beat the metal into the intended shape. Forges and anvils are required for weaponsmithing and they are found in every town. For more in-depth information about Weaponscrafting, see the Weaponscraft page. Armorsmithing A weaver, a leather-worker, and a smithy all in the one, Armorsmiths spend their lives mastering the craft of garb and armor. This trade also has access to the mining pick and hammer as mentioned above, as well as a Tanning Station and Looms. For more in-depth information about Armorsmithing, see the Armorsmithing page. Woodworking The art of shaping and carving wood to a specific purpose or need is mastered by the Woodworkers. They are carpenters, whiddlers, and builders - all of whom utilize the lumber of Thalam to create various masterpieces. They are capable of constructing houses, furniture, and boats to carry people to the distant isles of Thalam. For more in-depth information about Woodworking, see the Woodworking page. Jewelcraft The trade of shaping gemstones and metals into decorative crafts and structures to be worn or displayed is done by the Jewelcrafters. They have the ability to prospect stone and ore for specific minerals that can be procured into jewels, as well as pure metals. This craft can be done anywhere with a Jeweler’s Station. For more in-depth information about Jewelcrafting, see the Jewelcraft page. Survivalism The most commonly taken trade in Thalam by the denizens of the world. The knowledge of utilizing the plentiful resources to create food, shelter, and other necessities out on adventures is not to be taken for granted. They are capable of creating campfires to rest at, preparing food, as well as creating field dressings out of medicinal herbs that can be found out in the wilds. For more in-depth information about Survivalism, see the Survivalism page.